Obsessions: A Prelude
by marinav92
Summary: Tonight is the night I will seek my revenge…The prisoners start shouting and destroying everything, fighting with the doctors and making chaos, I just smirk...And tonight is the night, I will marry my goddess! -SasuNaru-


This is a new story guys! I hope you like it!

Thanks to the fabulous"**Bridgette Carter**", my wonderful **Beta Reader**! Let's all give her a big applause and a big hug, because if she wouldn't have checked this story, it would have sucked...big time (my little problem with grammar n_n;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

**

* * *

**

Obsessions: A Prelude

Everything can happen in a dark night. In a dark night, anyone can commit suicide by jumping from a building while the rest of the people inside that building live their lives with a smile on their faces. Anyone can cry freely for that guy that is destroying his/her future meanwhile the person who lives in front of said person is laughing loudly and maniacally because he just destroyed someone's future…

Life is cruel…

Of course, some people have a good life that they don't deserve...

Some people are disgustingly rich, doing drugs and selling them through minor characters while other people are dying in the streets because of said drug…

The rapist who has a beautiful family with beautiful kids that look up to him like he is their hero, while the rape victim is suffering inside her little apartment with just a bed, a chair and a table as furniture…

The brother who killed all of his family in front of his baby brother, while said little brother is inside a mental asylum…

Just like me...

It's so strange how life is. You can be happy in a moment and in the next one, you could be dead or crying.

It's funny how life can kick you hard in your behind, and walk away, laughing maniacally.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 17 years old; I'm a Japanese teenager living in the United States, inside one of the best mental institutions in the planet. Everyone is envious of my perfect looks, even the doctors are envious of my physical appearance.

I'm like a god…

Pardon me…I _am_ a god

Most people adore me, using their strange rituals to express their respect towards me.

My mortal name is Sasuke, but I'm better known as Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. I control the deaths of everybody, even the other gods.

Being a god, it's obvious I receive respect…

Well no…everybody thinks I'm crazy…That's why I'm inside this jail full of white cushions covering the hard walls and of other psychotics who tried to committ suicide or hurt themselves. Because those foolish mortals think that I'm crazy…

Nobody has respected me…never…

Except for someone…

That someone being the only light that guides me through this dark path, letting me see the exit of this eternal labyrinth.

Naruto…

Naruto Uzumaki.

He is the most wonderful person I've ever met in my whole mortal life. He has blond hair that shines even more than the rays of the sun; two big eyes with the most amazing combination of blue that shine as the jewels do; three whisker marks on both his cheeks giving him a cute look; pink pouty plum lips with the texture of rose petals; tan skin that looks as soft as a baby's skin; body as curvy as a female's physique, but with lean muscle in the right places…

And a big smile, that make you want to smile back and forget all of the problems in your life.

He radiates innocence…like an innocent 5 year old child, but can be as brave and loud mouthed too.

His honesty attracts you to him, like a magnet attracts another magnet…and doesn't let you escape from his grasp.

I first met him when I was 13 years old. I entered to his class one day. I remember the day being sunny, like the ideal summer's day. The sun was shining, the birds singing their melody to the yellow sphere and the kids where playing.

I entered the class when the teacher asked me to come in. The first thing I did was looking at my new classmates. The teacher announced me, presented me in front of the class. Everyone looked at me with repulsion and fear…

I knew that they were envious of my god heritage…but it always hurt.

I walked towards my assigned desk, with unemotional eyes scanning the classroom. Then, I found him.

He was talking with a brunette boy with red upside down marks in his cheeks, laughing merrily at the joke just told. Then, he turned to look at me.

Just then, I realized that I was standing in front of his desk, looking at him. His friend sneered at me, looking at me with hateful eyes…

But he…

He smiled at me, and told me his name and that he wanted to be friends with me…

When I saw that smile I was dumbstruck. In that single moment I knew it…

He was my Persephone…

I knew that he was the reincarnation of that goddess, as I am for Hades.

He was the chosen one...he was my fiancée

He was going to be mine.

He started talking to me every day, coaxing me to participate with him and his friends. I started hanging with him and his gang…but I knew that those guys were against our relationship. They knew that we would end up together, but they continued dragging him far away from me, only to "pass time" with him. I knew the truth…

Those guys were trying to take my love away from me…

But I knew Naruto would not end up with those guys. He was destined for me and only for me…and he demonstrated it in his party.

I remember that party, we were in his house, playing spin the bottle. The first set of people that kissed were the dog boy and the pink haired girl. They just had to do a normal kiss, they seem happy because of that…

The second couple was the shy girl with the boy who collects bugs. Their kiss was longer, that was the dare they got…

Then, the bottle pointed towards me and Naruto. My eyes widened and I started to smile. This was destiny.

I remember when his soft petal lips touched mine. My blond tasted just like I imagined and even more.

The dare we got was a French kiss, so Naruto licked my bottom lip, asking for my permission. I granted his request, but instead of letting him dominate me, I started taking the lead role, feeling how his body changed into a pile of goo.

Our kiss was hot, passionate and long.

I opened a bit my eyes, just to meet angry emerald eyes looking at me with jealousy. Those eyes were from Sakura, the girl who proclaimed being Naruto's girlfriend…

She was the reincarnation of Adonis…

It was obvious…she was a beauty. A lot of guys wanted to have her, to own her, but she only had eyes for a boy…

And that boy was my property.

As soon as I locked eyes with her, I shut them, concentrating on the feeling of Naruto's lips massaging mine…

When the lack of air was to big, we parted, gasping for air and looking at each other. He was looking at me confused. Then he turned to look at the floor of his house in embarrassment.

That was my first kiss...and it was with him.

But not everything was magic and bliss…soon the problems started…

My brother lose control in my house, and killed all of my family…

I, being the only one alive capable of seeing how he slashed his bodies…

I knew that he was going to try and murder my consort, so I went to Naruto's house to protect him.

He was already there…with the corpses of Naruto's parents behind of him. Naruto was looking at me scared, crying all the while…

When my brother saw me…he sneered and ran towards the door, opening it and getting out of the now abandoned house…

I went for my lover and I scooped him in my arms. I started kissing him, telling him to calm down…but he started yelling…

When I tried to calm him, a group of people entered Naruto's house and knocked me out cold. The last thing I remember is seeing how they took away my blonde fiancée. How sad he looked and how his blue eyes spilled tears all over his shirt…

I turn to look at my bed, the only thing that decorated my white room.

It has already been 4 years since that night. Since then, I've been studying that event, researching through different methods…and my conclusion always ended in the same thing

Someone called the therapists and the police to blame everything on me…

And that person…was Sakura...

I'm sure of that.

…and now…I'm ready…

I turn to look at the moon through my little window.

Tonight is the night I escape from this hellhole…

The lights were then turned off, making the white frightful building slip into complete darkness.

Tonight is the night I will seek my revenge…

The prisoners start shouting and destroying everything, fighting with the doctors and making chaos, I just smirk.

And tonight is the night, I will marry my goddess!

With those thoughts fueling my mind, I slip off into the darkness, intention of leaving this psychiatric in the past.

**

* * *

**

That's it :D

Hope you guys like the preview :D

The multi-chapter story will come soon…or that's what I hope…PLEASE REVIEW :D!!


End file.
